Sadistic Music Factory
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: Follow the adventures of my OC, Ryu Nakashima, as he goes from an ordinary 16-year old, to a working legend, in his quest to eternally appease his employer and ultimate diva, Hatsune Miku. Rated M for mild language, torture, and suggestive themes.
1. Welcome to My Factory

**Sadistic Music Factory**

My name is Ryu Nakashima. Today's my first day working at Crypton Enterprises, where I can finally work with my love and idol, Hatsune Miku. I am currently walking toward the Crypton Main Building, where I could apply. I was given a pamphlet when I first came here, and it had all of the different divisions I could work in.

Foreign Negotiations Division - headed by Megurine Luka

Home Entertainment Division- headed by Kagamine Len and Rin

Experimenting Division- headed by Meiko and Kaito

Music Factory Division- headed by Hatsune Miku

When I told the officials that I wanted to join the Music Factory Division, they looked at me as if I just told them I wanted to die.

"You mean the _Sadistic _Music Factory?" one of the officials said.

"Sadistic?" I replied.

"You see…"He started. "The Music Factory originally started out with well over 100,000 applicants… sound reasonable, right? Since everyone pretty much loves Miku."

"And?" I urged him to go on.

"Now there's only 10 people left. The other 999,990 died of unknown causes." He finished.

"_What the hell?_" I thought. "So are you sure you still want to join the Music Factory Division?" the official asked.

"You might as well keep on calling it the Sadistic Music Factory after what you just told me." I said.

The official stayed silent.

"I didn't work this hard and come all this way for nothing." I said. "Let me join the Music Factory Division!" I said.

The official had a worried look in his eyes, but he still let me in the huge building. "Miku should be here any moment now, She gets really excited when she gets more _visitors_." He said, emphasizing on the word "visitors".

I was happy that I'm able to work under Miku , but the death toll for people in the Music Factory was still unbelievable.

"_999,990". _That number still lingered around in my head.

A few seconds later, I saw the official again, along with Miku. She gave me a surprised look, as if she remembered me from somewhere, then she returned to her normal smile and wave.

But my god was she gorgeous.

Those blueish-greenish colored pig tails that were abnormally long, her beautiful aqua eyes, that sweet smile… I almost wet myself at the sight. There she was, standing in her full glory, right in front of me, Hatsune Miku.

"You must be Ryu Nakashima, yes?" She asked politely.

Unable to form words, I gave a silent nod.

"Alrighty then!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Let me show you to your workplace! I'm sure you'll find yourself very comfortable in my factory." Miku said as she took my hand.

"_She's actually holding my hand, and I can feel her skin" _I thought. I was almost ready to pass out.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and still having my hand connected to Miku's, I noticed that her grip has gotten slightly harder, and this so called "Sadistic Music Factory" didn't seem to be connected to the main Crypton building.

In fact, it was nowhere near the metropolis that was now Tokyo.

We both arrived at two gigantic gates with a disc in the middle. Miku then actually _hovered_ up to the disc, and with a light push the gates slowly opened. The feeling in the air immediately grew cold with tension. Miku then hovered down, and motioned for me to follow her. With my mouth agape, I slowly paced behind her.

To say the least, the factory was MASSIVE. It was the size of a castle combined with 5 football fields.

Miku gave me a light smile and then took my hand again, this time with a lighter hold. We went up a huge flight of stairs, which was easily about 50 ft, but I dealt with it, because Miku was holding my hand the whole time.

We finally came to a stop and went down a purple corridor. We stopped at a door that read "RN Triple 7"

"Triple 7?" I asked aloud.

"It means luck is on your side, unlike..." Miku ended, leaving the empty sentence in the air. "I need to change fast, alright? Please wait for me here." Miku said/asked as she walked away.

"Okay." I said, looking around.

All the rooms looked the same, except mine. I going to assume that RN stood for my name. But I brushed the thought aside and looked down the hallway. There was 2 black doors at the end of the hallway.

"That must be Miku's quarters." I thought. In the background, I heard gears turning and various music notes being sounded loudly, as well as loud banging and screaming.

"Wait, screaming?" I thought aloud. That thought was soon brushed aside as well when I saw Miku walking towards me, smiling again.

This time, She had a black dress on with a general hat on. She still had long boots, but the thing that intrigued me the most now, was the fact that she had pure, crimson red eyes. She opened the door to my room and started explaining stuff to me.

"These will be your living quarters for now on, and possibly your entire life…" She started. "Also, only see me as this, a Factory Tyrant that lives only for music, nothing more and nothing less."

"What?!" I exclaimed. But you're not a tyrant!"

For a moment, I saw her eyes widen in the slightest, but she shook her head and gave me a "I'm sorry, but it's true" kind of smile.

"In this factory, you shall make me music day after day, feeding me with the finest tuned music you can make." Miku said in a clear, assertive voice. "Should I see you slack off…" She started.

She held up one finger. "I will cut your wage, which is $100,000 a week, by 99.9%." She stated.

I saw where this was going, but sadly, I was mistaken.

She held up two fingers, silently indicating the second punishment for the second offense.

"I will subject you to torture for 5 straight days."

She held up three fingers, indicating the third and final punishment.

"I will kill you myself, You will die." She said firmly.

She must've saw the look on my face when she said that, because her smile returned, this time with her eyebrows arched down, as if she was confident or determined.

"But don't worry, I know you won't fail me… right, Ryu?"

"Yes Ma'am". I replied.

"Oh, and one more thing, _never_ address me with honorifics. Should anyone do that, It will mean instant death."

"Why?" I asked, a little bit nervous.

"Because it makes me feel old, I never age. My eternal age is 16."

She walked towards me, cupping my cheeks with her hands.

"But that doesn't mean _I_ don't get to address you with honorifics, Ryu-kun." She said as she lightly kissed my forehead.

She pulled away with a smirk on her face. Then her face turned serious.

"Alright, get yourself situated and make me some music!" She demanded, all the while smiling with a confident look in her eyes. She then left my room, and I heard her running down the hallway.

So it has come to this. I've now reached my dream and I can work with Hatsune Miku. But how is this new life with Miku going to turn out? And who exactly are my co-workers? I suppose time will tell in this type of situation.

"Well, now's the time. it's time to make some music."


	2. That Daring Fugitive

**A/N: This was a long time in the making, but I bring you guys, chapter 2 of Sadistic Music Factory.**

* * *

"FUCK!" I screamed.

I just woke up from my long slumber and released that I slept in.

"Miku's going to have my head!" I said as I rushed into the hallway.

I sprinted as fast I could, but then I realized that I have no idea where my workplace was.

"No, please...PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" I heard a voice shout.

"SHUT UP, YOU INSOLENT DOG! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME NOW SHOULD YOU?!" Another voice shouted, which sounded an awful like...

Shortly after, I heard a lot of gushing noises, along with bones cracking while the voice was steadily screaming and begging for mercy.

I ran to the noises, and what I saw made me want to throw up.

I saw a man sprawled out on the floor, his insides ripped out and torn apart. Not to mention his entire body was battered and bruised.

I then saw Miku in her black factory attire from yesterday, who was not too far from the man herself.

Her hands and parts of her dress were dyed in red. Obviously blood.

The man on the floor noticed me, and weakly tried to stretch his hand out toward me.

"P-Please help me..." He barely choked out.

"Still alive, eh? I praise your will to live. However..." Miku started.

If I got in her way, I'm dead meat.

Miku raised her heel, then immediately stepped on the man's beating heart, crushing it.

The man completely stopped any form of movement after that.

"Ah~it feels so good to let out my stress." Miku said, returning to her normal tone of voice.

"Um, h-hey Miku." I said, giving a light wave. I wasn't sure how to speak to her after witnessing a gruesome murder like that.

"Oh, Ryu-kun!" She said, walking toward me.

It is really kind of scary about how two-faced of a girl she is.

"Hey Miku, do you know where exactly I'm supposed to work?" I asked.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! Let's get you right to it!" Miku said with a mischievous grin.

She took me by the hand, and dragged me across the cold, metal floor.

Dammit, my hands are getting all sweaty again.

* * *

She took me to a room filled with computers. One half of the room were using the new, up-to-date Vocaloid software along with Crypton's quad-core 15 GHz processors...

...while the other side of the room were filled with old computers, with completely outdated software. Tough luck for people on that side, I guess.

"Hey! You there! Don't let your hands stop! Did you think I couldn't see you?  
If you dare slack off again, consider this place your grave... Are we clear?" Miku yelled at a guy who looked to be about my age.

"Y-Yes Miku-sama!" The guy said, quickly getting back to work.

"Excuse me?" Miku said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"EEP! I don't mean that ma'am, I swear!" The guy said.

Miku had an dead look in eyes. She slowly reached toward her waist without taking her eyes of the guy, and brought out a whip.

"You must be some kind of closet masochist if you expect me to punish you so frequently. But now, I hope you're ready to die." Miku said.

"Noo!"

Miku started cracking her whip on the crying man, leaving blood-red marks on his skin as she did so.

What disturbed me the most about that moment, was when Miku started laughing sadistically, which sounded borderline demonic.

"Ugh..." the guy gave out a defeated groan.

The man started crawling away slowly, which made Miku gain a amused look on her face.

"I expect you to be fully aware that it's pointless to try to escape., because No matter where, I'll always chase after you, catch up to you, torment you, and capture you. That's exactly what I told you when you signed up for the job didn't I?" Miku said.

Miku made a pure black disc materialise out of nowhere, and threw it toward the guy, decapitating him. effectively killing him.

"Now... where were we?" Miku asked, returning her gaze and attention to me.

"Is this where people say 'the magic happens?' I asked.

"Magic? as in music making? of course." Miku said with pride.

What happened next scared the living daylights out of me.

A red light started flashing rapidly while simultaneously an alarm was going off so loud, I started to feel blood trickle from my ears.

"Oh my, one person is missing. Did he run away? Naa, it's not possible." I heard Miku say.

Oh boy. Someone pissed her off. Miku was smiling as she said that, but I could tell that something inside her was twitching in absolute fury.

She flew out of the room into the hallway, speaking inaudibly.

Then all of a sudden, everything went black. All of the workers were whispering among themselves, wondering what just happened.

Then all of the computer screens lit up. As a matter of fact , I looked at the screens in the hallway too, which also lit up.

All of the screens had the same thing-or I should say, same person.

And if it wasn't obvious enough who the person was, I don't know what is.

"That daring fugitive! Where could he have escaped?" Miku said.

It felt kind of weird hearing her voice, because it had sort of an mechanic echo to it.

The screens shut off once more, bathing us in complete darkness.

* * *

**AKIRA**

My name is Akira. I can't even bother to remember my last name, because that sadistic bastard that just showed up on the screens won't let me.

Apparently I'm a fugitive now, too.

I'm currently on the first floor of the Music Factory. I honestly don't know what to expect, but it's truly a miracle that I made it down here.

"Shit, why does this place need to be so damn dark now of all times?!" I cursed under my breath.

I've had enough of this place. I'm getting out of _today. _and I won't let anyone stop me.

Once I'm out, I'm gonna report this psycho to the authorities, and let justice be served on her ass!

Right now, I'm hiding behind a machine that was exerting a ridiculous amount of gas.

I swiftly moved around trying to feel where I am. I touched something extremely hot.

I slapped my hand over my mouth while sucking on my fingers.

Dumb move on my part.

I heard footsteps that sounded hollow on the metal steps.

Like a zombie, Miku can find me out by noise, unfortunately.

I quietly slid under a thin sheet of metal and I felt something soft beneath me. I starting rubbing my hand on the soft thing and realized how familiar the sensation was.

I did my best not to gag, because I then realized that I just discovered a corpse, and a bloodied one at that, because it felt wet.

I stayed absolutely still. I hear footsteps getting closer.

I quickly darted my eyes around. I saw a faint shade of red right above me.

5 minutes pass.

The footsteps start fading up stairs.

I wait until the footsteps are completely gone, and I decided that it's now or never.

"Outside world, here I come." I whispered as I slowly and quietly removed the metal sheet from above me.

Gritting my teeth, and widening my eyes, I went for the gold and made a mad dash for it, not caring where I run into.

"HAAAAAAAHH!" I shouted as I saw a faint light up ahead.

I heard the footsteps again, only they were much quickening than before, but I ignored it and charged on ahead.

I was sprinting outside, and realized that I made one fatal mistake in my breakout plan.

The Gates.

Ignoring the fact that I had a small flaw, I made a giant leap for the gates and banged on them with all my strength.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SAVE US!" I screamed.

Surprisingly enough, I saw what seemed to be a homeless guy passing by, and he saw me screaming with all my might.

He slowly trudged toward the gates, then widened his eyes in absolute fear.

He started backing away as he fell on his ass mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

"HEY, WHAT'RE Y-" I started before I felt a hand clamp over my mouth tightly, keeping it shut.

I then realized in fear how deep the shit I was in at that moment.

"Found you."

* * *

**A/N: It's been months since I've written this story. I had originally intended for this to be a practice, starter fic, but then I kept on coming up with new ideas everyday while I write my other stories (Hyperdimension Neptunia Z, One Piece: Rubber and Scissors). So I don't know how frequent I'll upload new chapters for this, but for now I'll just wait and see how much, and what kind of reception this story gets.**


End file.
